Silver Secret
Silver Secret is the 14th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the first appearance of Zenowing & the Silver Energem. Synopsis Tyler joins Shelby in auditioning for an open spot on the popular New Zealand band, The N-Zed Boys. Meanwhile, an ally arrives, but not before the Rangers suspect he has an ulterior motive. Plot At the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby meets Rata, the N-Zed Boys member and he asks her to audition for N-Zed boys. Shelby is on cloud nine and Tyler is jealous. Kendall calls them and informs them that Silver Ranger is on Earth. The Rangers find the Silver Ranger. Just as they were about to take him to their base, Tyler questions him about Lord Arcanon getting the Megazord data. He tells them that Lord Arcanon forced him to create the Dino Chargers. He shows them 9 Dino Chargers and lies that he never created the Titano Charger. The Rangers found that he was lying as Riley found the Titano Charger which was dropped by Lord Arcanon. The Rangers fight with him and find that Doomwing and the actual silver ranger Zenowing are sharing a body. During the fight, Doomwing place a bug in Tyler's Dino Com. Back at the base, Tyler puts his Dino Com inside a glass box. The Rangers plan to split Doomwing and Zenowing. Wrench activates the radio and he and Doomwing only hear the sound of water. The Rangers test the splitters. Kendall later helps Shelby learn music. On the other hand, Chase helps Tyler audition for N-Zed Boys and advises him to confess his feeling to Shelby. Shelby impresses Rata with her singing. Tyler comes up and is unable to sing properly due to stage fright. Shelby helps him by singing along with him. The Rangers receive Kendall's call and meet at McCadden forest. The Rangers except Tyler and Shelby place the splitters precisely on the locations marked on the map. Shelby and Tyler talk about the audition where Shelby finds out that Tyler sang for her. She explains him that even if he does not sing or dance to her he is a rock star. They are about to share a kiss when Koda interrupts. Tyler and Shelby converse close to the listening device in order to call Doomwing. Doomwing hears their conversation and comes to McAdden forest. Tyler and Doomwing fight. Doomwing starts transforming and Kendall uses the splitters and split Doomwing and Zenowing. Doomwing starts to escape. The Rangers follow him and Lord Arcanon orders to fire the Magna Beam.They defeat him with Dino Charge Ultrazord and using the Titano Cannon and Super Drive Saber, but Doomwing isn't destroyed. Lord Arcanon tells Doomwing that the Silver Energem will not bond to him because he's evil. He says that the he was useful when he could morph into Silver Ranger and now he is worthless. At the base Zenowing tells Keeper and Kendall that Lord Arcanon still has the Dark Energem. At the Dino Bite Cafe, Shelby wishes to be selected but is disappointed when someone else is selected for N-Zed Boys, as they can not inclued both Tyler and Shelby at the same time. Rata asks her to go with him to the movie but she refuses. She whispers in Tyler's ears that she is already hanging out with the rock star and they hold hands. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *Andy Grainger - Lord Arcanon (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing (voices) *Vinnie Bennett - Rata *Sasha Moore - Assisstant *Billie Holland - Marla Stephens Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), T-Rex (Battle Mode), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A *Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano Morpher Blast. Errors *The production crew can be seen while the camera moves from Ranger to ranger during the scene that they are shocked at Tyler's defeat against the Silver Ranger. **Furthermore during the Green Ranger panning, there's a brief shot of him in Dino Steel mode, even though he never activated it. This scene would later be recycled properly in the next episode. *Shelby said Tyler figured out Doomwing's lie, but Riley was the one who pointed it out. *Briefly while summoning the zords it is seen that Titano Zord was summoned by the Silver Ranger, you can easily tell as the glove-piece in gold colour is visible. *While Doomwing puts the listening device on Tyler's Dino Com, the frame was flipped. *The Titano Charge Morpher was not present at the back of the Silver Ranger in the scene where he was counter-interrogated by the Rangers, but in the next scene it suddenly appears in his hand when he takes his hand back Notes *Heckyl, Snide & Singe don't appear in this episode. *This episode shares a title with an episode of Power Rangers in Space called "The Silver Secret". *In this episode, when Shelby tells Kendall that she is auditing for the N-zed Boys, Kendall says "Oh, good grief.", a referince to Charlie Brown, the main protagonist of the comic book series, "The Peanuts" *Tyler and Shelby finally start a relationship. **This marks a stand from the Rangers couple from the other Neo-Saban series, where they get together at the end of the season. *Tyler didn't morph into his T-Rex Super Charge in this episode. *This marks the final time that Doomwing would morph into the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. See Also (Zenowing's debut) (Megazord Fight Footage) (First Encounter with Silver Ranger footage) (Red Ranger vs. Silver Ranger fight footage)